


Not Your Herald

by Sabulana



Series: Dragon Age Losers [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Dalish Elf is Dalish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabulana/pseuds/Sabulana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan has trouble getting used to this being the 'Herald of Andraste' business and needs some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Herald

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when I was trying to figure out my new Inquisitor, Valasan Lavellan. I intended for him to be a bit of a joker. And then I started writing this and he got a bit angry.
> 
> Also he is a little bit scared of all the women around him. Especially Cassandra and Leliana. He'll get over it.

It was surprisingly easy for Valasan to slip away from Haven for a bit. He expected some resistance, even if he wasn't a prisoner any longer, but he just walked out of the gates uncontested. If anyone asked where he was off to, he would tell them he was running an errand for Adan. It wasn't totally a lie. But if he didn't get away from all the people call in him the Herald of Andraste, he was going to do something drastic.

He was a Dalish elf! He didn't even worship the Maker. He had his own gods, as he had explained servers times.

But Cassandra had asked him if there wasn't room for one more! Weĺl, if she wasn't going to make room for his gods, he certainly wasn't going to make room for hers! Valasan just hoped it wasn't going to become a big issue, because he quite liked Cassandra. Even if she was a bit scary.

Okay, a lot scary.

But that was beside the point. She was his ally, if not his friend.

Perhaps he should make himself a nametag to wear. "Hello, my name is Valasan Lavellan. I'm a DALISH ELF and I'll be sealing rifts and saving you all today."

Perhaps that was a bit much. The elf abandoned the path as soon as he was out of sight of the village and wandered among the trees. Out of habit, he picked a few sprigs of elfroot as he passed.

"Creators, what have I got myself into..." Valasan sighed. He kicked a clump of snow, which wasn't as satisfying as he hoped.

At least it was quiet out here. He could still hear the sounds of the soldiers train in if he strained his ears but otherwise he was alone.

"Fly straight and do not waver. Ben but never break," Valasan recited to himself. The Vir Tanadhal helped to calm him. "Together we are stronger than the one." Even if he was technically alone right now.

He was Dalish. It wouldn't do to forget that. Solas might criticise the Dalish for knowing too little but at least they were trying to stay true to the old ways. There was a lot of knowledge lost but they muddled through as best they could.

Perhaps Solas would teach him what he knew of the old elven people. Then he would be able to take that knowledge back to his own people.

He missed his clan now. It was an unfamiliar feeling. He normally spent so much time wandering away from them, but this time he couldn't go back whenever he wished. He had to stay at least until the Breach was sealed, and even after that, would the people let their Herald of Andraste go?

What if he never got to go back? Could he live he rest of his life away from his family? It was strange to think that it might be his reality now, when he once spent as much time as he could watching humans and hardly wanting to go back to his clan. Now the choice was taken away, out of the blue and he just wanted to see his clan again one more time. Leliana had sent messengers to let them know he was well though, so he should at least hear from them soon.

He came upon the small cabin quite without meaning to. He hadn't really been looking for it even though he knew he would have to find it eventually. Valasan pushed the door open cautiously and ventured inside. Adan wanted notes on alchemy. How hard could it be? Though Valasan knew little of alchemy beyond the ingredients and brewing instructions for healing potions and some other useful things he could use while he was hunting.

Fortunately, the notes were easy enough to find, lying out in a table. It seemed the only reason no one had fetched them earlier was due to the location of the cabin. No one wanted to trek out in the snow.

Valasan sighed. Time to go back to the calls of Herald of Andraste and people bowing to him.

Or maybe he would stay out a little longer scout the area or something. No one needed to known he'd found the notes just yet, after all.


End file.
